


All You Have is Your Fire

by TheLordGreen, TWFKA3I



Series: A Place We Could Escape Sometime [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Multi, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWFKA3I/pseuds/TWFKA3I
Summary: There are many possible universes. This is one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

There are over fourteen million possible universes. In some of them, Morgan grows up without a father. In some of them, Morgan grows up with a father eaten up by guilt. In some, Tony Stark never exists at all. Neither does Morgan. This is not any of those universes.

In this universe, after the tears and the funeral and the wreath floats away, something else happens.

In this universe, when Morgan and Happy and Pepper walk back into the house, the house in which they were happy (all circumstances considered), two men greet them. Both of them are Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

One second, the three of them are facing off against the two Tonys. The next, Happy and their Tony and Morgan and Pepper are hugging and crying and laughing. 

“A thank you would be nice, though I’ll accept a drink,” says the other Tony. The taller one, with the dark hair but different blue eyes. 

No one replies.

To their Tony, blue-eyed-Tony says, “Oh fuck you, I get you back home and that’s all I get?” To Pepper he says, “I brought back your husband. Now you need to help me.”

“Pepper, let me explain.”

“Mommy, what does fuck mean?”


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio Stark was having an extremely bad day. And considering he was currently in the process of dying from a tumor, that took A Lot. 

Which turned out to be being yanked into an alternate reality, watching the alternate version of himself die, then being yanked into the recent past to rescue himself from death. This was worse than dealing with Reed Richards.

Antonio needed a drink. But apparently, his alternate universe self didn't drink. If Antonio hadn't seen (felt) him die, he wouldn't have believed they were dopplegangers. The same person. Alternate selves. Whatever.

He needed a goddamned drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

In another universe, Captain America was threatening Reed Richards. By which is meant, he was holding him against the wall with an iron grip on his throat and yelling, “Where is Tony?”

“Can’t. Talk,” Richards managed to choke out.

Steve reluctantly let go of Richards, dropping him. 

“Where. Is. Tony.”

Richards coughed, but managed to hoarsely get out “I don’t know I had nothing to do with this I don’t know what’s happening.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fuck you, then,” Richards rasped. 

“Not a good idea Richards,” said Captain America. 

He slammed Richards into the wall. Unconscious, Richards dropped again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please come yell at me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
